


Ярмарка тщеславия

by fierce_cripple



Category: Great Troubles (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, D/s kink, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Адам оказался прекрасным начальником.





	Ярмарка тщеславия

Тим всегда знал, что удача не будет на его стороне.

Вот и теперь он в неё не очень верил.

Фирма, в которой он счастливо работал с момента окончания колледжа, благополучно обанкротилась, и это было хуже, чем простое сокращение, потому что теперь у него был полон штат конкурентов.

Тим был исполнительным, ответственным и с идеальным внутренним таймером. И таким же идеальным чутьём на неприятности.

Сейчас его датчики проблем просто зашкаливали.

Звонила Мэдди, и просто так она не звонила никогда, а у него и без неё был забот полон рот. Два месяца без работы, как-никак. Он уже всерьёз задумался о том, что ему придётся податься в официанты или вроде того. Сбережения медленно, но неумолимо заканчивались.

Тим вздохнул и поднял трубку.

— Привет, Мэдди, — прошелестел он.

— Эй, выше нос, дружище, — рассмеялась она. — Я с хорошими новостями. Шеф Дэвида ищет помощника. Я сказала, что у меня есть кандидатура, так что — сходишь к ним? Тебя ждут сегодня после полудня.

Новости были хорошие, и всё равно внутренний детектор опасности заливался соловьём.

А интуиция Тима никогда не подводила.

***

Через час он уже стоял перед высоким зданием со стеклянным фасадом. Тим морщился — на пути попалась дымящаяся мусорка — и мялся неуверенно, не решаясь даже подойти к дверям. Время, однако, поджимало, и справедливо рассудив, что пунктуальность — это не умение прийти заранее, а умение прийти вовремя, он отсчитал пять вдохов, как с детства привык, чтобы предупредить приступ астмы, и шагнул ко входу.

На ресепшене сидела миловидная мышка — Люси, гласил бейдж — и Тим приободрился. Пока что он видел здесь только грызунов и мелких хищников, и это было скорее приятно, чем нет.

Люси была симпатичной и одета скромно, но со вкусом. Тим подумал, что можно было бы однажды попытаться позвать её на ужин… но сейчас отвлекаться было не с руки.

— Я… эм, — запнулся он, — я на собеседование.

В этот момент он понял, что даже не знает, к кому. Мэдди никогда не называла имени. Дэвид работал в фармацевтической компании, и над ним довлел некий абстрактный гипотетический шеф, а как его зовут — Тима интересовало мало. Однако, ему повезло: Люси сразу поняла, о ком речь.

Ну, Тим надеялся.

— Прошу вас, — она отдала ему одноразовый пропуск, — поднимитесь на четвёртый этаж, первая дверь справа. Там будет проходить собеседование, — Тим уже собирался поблагодарить её и уйти, когда Люси продолжила чуть тише, розовея щеками: — Удачи.

Надо будет пригласить её куда-нибудь, определённо.

***

Собеседование прошло… легко. У Тима был может и не самый большой, но очень хороший опыт, а его потенциальному начальнику, кажется, исполнительность требовалась больше, чем талант. Исполнительность — и ещё терпение. Будучи нервным малым, Тим оставался обладателем железной выдержки, и это всегда шло ему на пользу, но впервые именно это помогло получить работу, кажется. По резюме было прекрасно видно, сколько лет он вполне успешно провёл в фирме, которая славилась невыносимыми условиями.

Впереди ещё были круги ада в виде оформления бумаг, но пока что его вели знакомить с новым шефом, слишком занятым, чтобы общаться в рамках собеседования с будущей правой рукой лично.

— Прошу, мистер Лестер ждёт вас.

Тим споткнулся на пороге, судорожно думая: «Нет, не может быть, совпадение».

Но совпадениями жизнь его не баловала.

***

Адам Лестер собственной персоной поднял на него взгляд от бумаг на столе. Настоящий новичок не считал бы по этому спокойному лицу ничего особенного, но Тим знал, что это короткое движение ушей и наклон головы выражают интерес.

В школе Тим исповедовал принцип «Не попадаться на глаза», причём не важно, в плохом смысле или в хорошем. Не скатывайся на низкие оценки, не делай гадостей, но и вперёд не лезь. Внимание — какое угодно — Тим не слишком любил и всячески его избегал.

От внимания Адама ускользнуть не мог никто. Вот и сейчас он смотрел на Тима слишком пристально.

Его ошпарило изнутри смутной волной раздражения. Он очень много сил потратил на то чтобы отстроить себя заново, перестать оглядываться на школьные обиды, страхи, сомнения. И он никак не мог позволить одному горностаю испортить всё, что он построил на руинах.

Тиму казалось, что он давно простил школьных обидчиков (или хотя бы мог прикинуться), но один из них сидел перед ним и вежливо улыбался, и Тим совсем не знал, что ему с этим делать.

— Добро пожаловать, мистер...

Играем, значит.

Подыгрывал Тим всегда на отлично.

— Коллин.

Ему уже давно не стоило бояться Адама. Они выросли, любые игры во власть остались в старшей школе (по крайней мере, Тим на это надеялся), и сейчас между ними в полный рост встала работа и только она.

Тим себе цену знал.

Он не мог избавиться от сидящего глубоко внутри почти агрессивного желания защищаться, но сейчас взять себя в руки получилось легко.

У него не должно было быть предубеждений, и если только Адам…

— Сможете приступить завтра? — вырвал Тима из размышлений ровный, вежливый вопрос.

Тим выпрямился и коротко кивнул:

— Да, мистер Лестер. Конечно, смогу.

***

Адам оказался хорошим шефом.

Нет, не так.

Адам оказался прекрасным начальником.

Адекватным, здравомыслящим, спокойным. Без вспышек агрессии, самодурства и желания унизить подчинённых — то есть без всего того, чего Тим наелся на старой работе.

И в школе.

Проклятая школа болталась на периферии, хотя Тим и повторял себе день за днём, что прошлое похоронено в прошлом. Легче было закрыть глаза и не смотреть, и к счастью, горы работы в этом помогали отлично.

У него было много обязанностей, кому-то даже могло бы показаться, что слишком, но все они были адекватными, и к тому же окупались хорошо. Не зря он поставил настоящее выше прошлого.

Такой у него теперь был стиль, даже если он не заметил, что ингаляторы приходилось менять чаще обычного.

Тим занимался документацией, принимал все бумаги и корреспонденцию для Адама, и вообще больше походил бы на секретаря, если бы не необходимость сопровождать Адама всюду. Он не уходил из офиса, пока не уходил Адам, даже если они вынуждены были на работе ночевать.

Такое случалось довольно часто.

Адам распускал галстук и вешал пиджак на спинку своего кресла, принимался за работу, закатав рукава.

Тим позволял себе разве что стянуть пуловер и расслабить плечи. Даже тогда они не звали друг друга по именам, и в этом он не видел ничего особенного, хотя в его голове Адам неизменно оставался Адамом, а не мистером Лестером. Тем не менее, оба они не подавали виду, что вообще были знакомы, и это Тима устраивало полностью.

Прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом, как мантру твердил себе он.

О том, что Адам не разделял эту точку зрения, Тим пока знать не мог.

***

— Мистер Коллин, составите мне компанию за ужином сегодня?

Это от Адама Тим слышал регулярно, и прекрасно знал, что это не вопрос, а форма вежливости. Тим сопровождал его на всех деловых встречах, будь то презентации, подписание договоров, обеды или ужины — и это тоже было всего лишь его работой. Едва ли его удивило, что этого не было в планах. Расписание менялось постоянно, и к счастью или сожалению, Адам сам помнил его наизусть и мог вносить коррективы без ущерба делу, просто ставя Тима в известность.

Порой он вообще не понимал, зачем Адаму нужен, но вслух об этом никогда не спрашивал.

Испытательный срок пролетел быстро, хотя кажется, он был лишь формальностью. Пригласить куда-нибудь Люси ему так и не удалось — вечно не хватало времени, но он не волновался.

Рано или поздно, думал он.

В конце дня, он, закончив со всеми поручениями на сегодня, терпеливо дожидался Адама.

На собеседовании Тима спросили, умеет ли он водить (конечно) и в каком состоянии его навыки (посредственные). Честность была лучшей политикой по мнению Тима, если не было политики посущественнее. Например, молчание.

Впоследствии права Тиму не пригодились ни разу. Адам всегда сам садился за руль и, кажется, не находил зазорным каждый раз сажать подчинённого на пассажирское сидение.

Вот и в этот раз Тим даже не спрашивая пошёл к двери со стороны пассажира. Адам мало говорил без нужды, и это тоже было комфортно.

Тим смотрел на пролетающие за окном улицы и переводил дух перед новым броском.

У ресторана Адам долго кружил в поисках парковочного места, и Тим успел обеспокоиться — не опоздают ли они?

Но уже садясь за столик, он понял, что опоздать они в принципе не могли.

Официант подлетел к ним, обходительный и незаметный, поставил на столе горящую свечу и подал два меню. Адам потянулся к верхнему и открыл жёсткие корочки, и вида не подавая, что что-то не так.

Тим ко второму даже не притронулся — он всегда полагался на выбор Адама. Тем не менее, ситуация его смущала и нервировала.

— Сэр?

Голос предательски дрогнул, едва не срываясь на писк, совсем как в детстве.

Адам невозмутимо поднял на него янтарный взгляд.

— Да?

— Что мы здесь делаем, мистер Лестер?

Адам отложил меню и едва уловимо вздохнул — Тим и не заметил бы, если бы не работал бок о бок с ним днями напролёт.

— Празднуем примирение.

— Мы не ссорились, — рефлекторно отозвался Тим, и тут же прикусил язык, чувствуя, как горят уши.

Хотелось бы думать, что от стыда, но злости и старой заскорузлой обиды в нём было сейчас больше.

Адам с неприкрытым интересом уставился в точку над его головой, видимо, на этих предателей, всякий раз сдающих его с потрохами.

— Я рад, что ты так считаешь. Но мы оба знаем, что это не совсем правда.

Тим прищурился.

— Не понимаю, о чём вы. И когда мы перешли на ты — тоже, — последнее утверждение было уже на грани фола, но Адам только улыбнулся.

— В школе ты мне не выкал.

— В школе мы вообще не разговаривали.

— А стоило бы.

На это Тиму нечего было ответить. Неприятно было понимать, что не только Адам неожиданно для него оглядывался на школу, но и он сам сумел себя провести, делая вид, что всё осталось в прошлом.

Ничего там не осталось.

Всё притащил с собой.

— Извините… — начал было Тим, собираясь встать из-за стола, но Адам резко оборвал его.

— Нет, — и продолжил уже мягче: — это мне следует извиниться. Задержись, пожалуйста.

Тим послушно остался на месте, за что тут же начал себя ругать.

Адам не отводил от него взгляда.

— Тим, я хотел извиниться перед тобой за то, что произошло в старшей школе. В частности — за украденный ингалятор.

— Это не ты был, — Тим заметил, как дрогнули уголки губ Адама, будто он пытался не улыбнуться ещё шире от обращения на «ты». — Это Грэг.

— Но ведь он не сам додумался начать тебя изводить, а я. Даже если он, мягко говоря, вышел за рамки моих распоряжений. Простишь меня?

Тим неожиданно разозлился. Ему не нравилось, что Адам устроил какой-то цирк — ужин, извинения. Будто у них не было других дел.

_Будто видел его насквозь._

И всё же сказать «Я тебя прощаю, давно простил» почему-то было так сложно.

Быть может, потому что это значило солгать.

— Ты был ребёнком.

Адам покачал головой, неожиданно хмурясь. Жёсткое, сухое выражение — Тим заметил только сейчас, что с возрастом его черты будто заострились.

— Я спрашивал с остальных не как с детей. Почему я должен требовать меньше с себя-прошлого?

Тим пожал плечами.

Это было справедливо.

И он не простил его, даже не собирался — Адам был его начальником, а не другом, и Тим ни за что не согласился бы изменить это, но. Но Адам в чём-то нравился ему. Так отзывалось теперь на корню придушенное школьное чувство. Адама либо обожали, либо боялись.

Тим его не боялся. Грэга — очень сильно, Джейсона — немного. Ещё Криса. Кевина, потому что он вызывал смутное ощущение угрозы. Много кого, на самом деле. Но Адама — никогда.

Старая, призрачная симпатия, эхо восхищения наложились на то, что он оказался лучше, чем можно было думать. То ли возраст сделал своё дело, то ли он никогда не был так уж плох, как многие считали. Тим видел в колледже и позже тех, кого благородное происхождение или влиятельные, властные родители сделали гадами.

Простить он не мог, но он мог хотя бы попытаться поддержать иллюзию шаткого перемирия.

— Выбирай вино.

Адам благодарно улыбнулся.

***

После того ужина изменилось не многое.

Работать не стало сложнее или проще, и на публике между ними всё было по-прежнему, но стоило остаться вдвоём — и Адам снимал не только пиджак, но и свою подчёркнуто прохладную маску.

Переходил на ты и мог невзначай коснуться его плеча или спины.

Тим вздрагивал поначалу, стремительно терял контроль. Потом привык.

Заветные для Адама слова так и не прозвучали, но он, к удивлению Тима, кажется, и не ожидал услышать их сразу. Может, не ждал вообще. Может, ритуал он совершил только для себя.

А потом — уже осенью, с приходом холодов, длинных ночей и поздних рассветов Тим подцепил простуду. Успел невесело посмеяться над тем, что хотя бы не разболелся в одной из деловых поездок.

Кое-как поставив себя утром на ноги ударной дозой лекарств, весь день он работал из дома, и имя Адама высвечивалось на дисплее телефона чаще любого другого, настойчиво напоминая, что он по-прежнему мистер Лестер — в первую очередь.

И лучше было бы так тому и оставаться, но вечером — даже ближе к ночи — раздался звонок в дверь.

Тим уже плохо соображал к концу дня — наспех сбитая с утра температура подскочила снова — так что открыл, даже не поинтересовавшись, кто за ней стоит.

Это был Адам — с аптечным пакетом, прижатым к груди, и ноутбуком подмышкой.

— Что мы не успели сделать? — панически поинтересовался Тим, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, что мог упустить из виду.

Адам закатил глаза и тихо фыркнул.

— Мы не успели позаботиться о тебе. Я войду?

Тим тормозил совершенно беспощадно, так что смысл сказанного дошёл до него уже когда он сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская Адама внутрь.

— Мы — что?

Адам даже не спросил, где кухня. Тим подскочил, понимая, что открыл дверь в пижаме, а в комнате кавардак, и посуда не вымыта с утра. Побежал следом за Адамом, который, кажется, на обстановку не обратил вообще никакого внимания.

Тим застыл посреди кухни, соображая, за что хвататься первым делом, но мозги снова закоротило, когда Адам обернулся и сперва спросил:

— Температура есть?

А потом, не дождавшись реакции, коснулся лба Тима и нахмурился.

Иначе как высокой температурой, от которой тот горел живьём, остаток вечера он объяснить не смог бы.

Адам, готовящий куриный бульон в его кухне — был зрелищем совершенно фантасмагорическим. Что уж там, Тим даже не думал, что Адам вообще умеет готовить — но он умел.

В какой-то момент Тиму показалось, что над ним попросту издеваются. Адам пичкал его бульоном, чаем, таблетками, постоянно гонял в ванную полоскать горло и не ушёл, пока Тим не уснул. А может и тогда не ушёл — Тим не знал. Но утром ему стало лучше, в холодильнике ждали остатки бульона, а на кухонной тумбе — таблетки и полоскание.

Приятно было думать, что Адам позаботился о нём, потому что его работа действительно не бесполезна и нужна, что без его личного присутствия справляться было труднее.

Ещё приятнее было списывать внимание Адама на эти причины, и ни на какие другие.

***

Перед Рождеством офис напоминал Бедлам в лучшие свои годы.

Как ни странно, проблему из себя представляли даже не бесконечные внезапные и очень срочные переговоры, подписания договоров и предложения о сотрудничестве, от которых якобы невозможно было отказаться.

Визиты вежливости — вот где была настоящая проблема.

Тиму постоянно приходилось отвлекаться не только на приезжающих курьеров или на поиски местечка в расписании Адама для пятиминутной встречи с целью поздравить с приближающимся праздником, но и на то, чтобы самому рассылать курьеров, а в некоторых случаях — какая честь — ехать лично и говорить от лица Адама.

Времени было так мало, что Тим даже не успевал нервничать, так что всё шло довольно гладко.

Вечеринку в офисе он вообще не рассматривал как отдых — Адам непременно должен был присутствовать на ней — но это его совсем не расстраивало. Зато туда собиралась прийти Люси, и если за всё это время у них не вышло даже пообедать вместе, то может быть теперь… у Тима и получится пригласить её.

Всюду горели гирлянды и электрические свечи, тёплый яркий свет вычерчивал театр теней по стенам.

На вечеринке он наконец познакомился с Дэвидом, и Мэдди тоже была тут, но где бы Тим ни находился и с кем ни говорил — он ощущал спиной внимательный взгляд. Это не напрягало, пожалуй даже согревало немного. Он был уверен, что это Люси, что находясь в разных концах зала они кружат в танце, сближаясь постепенно, неторопливо.

Но когда он наконец обернулся на этот взгляд, держащий его на поводке, он увидел, что Адам смотрит на него.

Не в упор, нет, но — даже не скрываясь.

Тим вздрогнул и резко отвернулся.

Потом обозлился на себя за это — так он делал в школе, едва попавшись на глаза хулиганам вроде Грэга и Криса, или вершителям судеб местного разлива — вроде Адама, или даже простым ученикам, таким же как он, вроде Скотта или Кевина.

Эти привычки изживались долго, с трудом, через не могу и не хочу. Тим очень устал бояться и прятаться, и хотя любовь к серому цвету была лишь вопросом вкуса, обидно было понимать, что серый правит его жизнью.

Так что он сделал себя сам, и видит бог, он приложил к этому много усилий.

Слишком много, чтобы теперь Адам — каким бы хорошим или плохим он не был — свёл на нет его труды.

Так что Тим сжал кулаки и поднял голову, заставляя себя снова обернуться.

Адам по-прежнему смотрел на него, легко привалившись к столу с пуншем. На одном ухе у него болталась дурацкая шапка Санты — как у всех здесь.

Тим решительно зашагал к нему — почти сразу притормаживая, замечая, что на него оглянулись несколько коллег. Адам медленно поднёс бокал к губам и сделал глоток, не моргнув.

Тим хотел сразу задать вопрос: какого чёрта, что с Адамом — мистером Лестером публично — не так?

Но вопросы субординации могли обойтись слишком дорого.

— Можем мы поговорить наедине? — тихо поинтересовался Тим.

Адам насмешливо вскинул бровь и выпрямился.

— Мой кабинет вас устроит, мистер Коллин?

Тим кивнул.

***

— В чём дело? — спросил Тим пожалуй слишком резко.

Последний бокал явно был лишним.

Адам или правда недоумевал, или сделал вид.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты.

— Об этом, — Тим шагнул ближе и ткнул его в грудь. — Ты меня не отпускаешь ни на шаг, это я понимаю на работе, затем я здесь и нахожусь, но сейчас! У тебя есть для меня поручения? Нет? Тогда какого чёрта ты пялишься! Что ещё тебе нужно, ты не наигрался в школе?!

Тим сам не знал, почему так разошёлся. Может, ему казалось, что Люси ушла, потому что не заметить это пристальное шефское внимание было трудно. А может, только ему оно казалось таким заметным. Или он видел то, чего вовсе не было, и тогда — у него крупные неприятности, и подспудный страх этого подстёгивал, толкал на глупости и развязывал язык.

Адам ухитрялся смотреть на него сверху вниз, чуть задрав подбородок и опустив ресницы, хотя так и оставался ниже него почти на голову.

А потом — когда Тим не то чтобы даже выдохся — он не прекращал расплывчато ругаться, не в силах сформулировать претензию так, чтобы она не звучала глупо или надуманно, или детской обидой, занозой в мозгах, которой она и была на самом деле — Адам поцеловал его.

Тим замолчал на полуслове и замер, оглушённый. Адам не поднял рук, и пальцем не дотронулся, не пытался удержать, и всё же Тим отшатнулся не сразу.

Он дёрнулся, разрывая поцелуй, но не нашёл в себе сил отойти.

В голове косяком испуганных рыбёшек сновали мысли — короткие и мимолётные, и всё те же, кажется, вечные вопросы: какого, зачем, и что.

И во главе этого косяка плыла тяжёлая, неповоротливая мысль: «Вкусно».

Вместо того, чтобы хоть о чём-то спросить вслух, Тим неразборчиво пробормотал, ощущая, как пережимает горло подступающим ненадёжным приступом:

— Это харассмент.

— Только если против твоей воли, — возразил Адам. И тут же болезненно скривился, заглядывая Тиму в глаза и по-прежнему не пытаясь его удержать. Взгляд у Адама был ищущий и голодный. Тоскливый. — Ты против? Скажи мне. Правду. Сейчас.

Тим и не смог бы солгать под этим взглядом, даже если бы захотел. А солгать он хотел очень сильно.

Лёгкие щекотало волнением, но приступ так и не наступил.

Тим медленно моргнул, прислушиваясь к себе. Горло отпустило, а мысли из головы и вовсе исчезли после вопроса Адама — все до единой. Будто их поймали на лицемерии с поличным, и они решили спасаться бегством.

Тим мотнул головой и вымелся из кабинета вон.

***

Всполохи огня в небе, цветы из искр совсем не занимали Тима.

Он вышел на крышу вместе со всеми, но не ощущал их присутствия, зато безошибочно определил на другом конце толпы Адама.

Когда всё покатилось к чёрту так стремительно?

На самом деле ответ был ему известен: всё началось в школе.

Адам оглянулся, будто ища что-то, и когда их взгляды пересеклись, Тиму показалось, что в янтаре его глаз, как насекомое в смоле, застыла тоска.

***

Работа, тем не менее, шла своим чередом. Адам ничуть не изменился — по-прежнему приветливый, но в рамках вежливости, по-прежнему чётко изъясняющийся. Хотя Тиму не помешало бы немного больше конкретики касательно того, почему Адам вообще решил поцеловать его. Способ удержать ценного сотрудника? Не такой уж он ценный — объективно. Манипуляция? Это Адаму не нужно тоже. Не было способа надёжнее, чем его безграничная вера в подчинённых и готовность работать с ними рука об руку.

Шли дни. Шли недели.

Тим горел живьём.

***

Он ничего не мог поделать с собой — ещё в школе он смотрел на Адама, будто тот был ветром, а сам он — флюгером. Да, в основе всего лежал страх. Но после того, как Скотт поговорил с ним, Адам приструнил своих бойцовых псов, и бояться дальше стало бессмысленно.

Не то чтобы Тим делал это с осознанием.

***

В очередной из вечеров, когда Тим задержался в офисе, они остались вдвоём. Он как раз пытался закрыть портфель с бумагами, когда его прервало деликатное покашливание от двери.

Адам — закатанные рукава, внимательный янтарный взгляд, напряжённые плечи.

— Что-то ещё, сэр? — прошелестел Тим, хотя если быть честным — скорее прорычал.

Адам покачал головой, и вразрез с этим сделал шаг вперёд.

— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.

Тим замер, удерживая пальцы на бумагах. Мысли бегали стремительно, испуганные необходимостью принять решение. Он не был готов.

Но много больше любого ответа говорила как раз его неготовность.

Адам отклеился от косяка и сделал несколько неторопливых шагов. Замер перед ним, покачиваясь с пятки на носок. Тим не двигался по-прежнему, и было бы так удобно вовсе не отзываться, не отвечать, не реагировать на то, как Адам накрыл ладонью его живот.

Острые мелкие коготки ощущались даже через рубашку.

Тим слепо смотрел перед собой, пока Адам гладил над пряжкой ремня. Потом Адам попросил:

— Посмотри на меня.

Ну, конечно. Всё не могло быть так просто.

Тим покосился на Адама, и увидел страдание в его глазах — снова. Адам умолял, даже не произнося при этом ни слова. Он заглядывал, выискивал в его зрачках что-то. А потом он замер, остановившись над пряжкой.

— Скажи мне.

Тим сглотнул. Ему так хотелось панически отшатнуться, но проку от того было бы — ноль целых хрен десятых. Он неожиданно разозлился, но не успев переключиться, пискнул:

— А?

— Скажи мне сделать это.

Что, чёрт возьми? Вот теперь он был зол. Какого чёрта решения должен принимать он?

Внутренний голос едко отозвался: потому что ты не принимал их раньше.

Очень удобно. Отличная возможность отыграться за годы школьных унижений. Таким, значит, Адам его считает?

Хуже всего было то, что это тёмное, поднявшее голову сейчас, до того дремавшее под рёбрами, голодно смотрело сквозь его глаза. И не собиралось отказываться.

— П-пожалуйста?

Адам криво, болезненно ухмыльнулся.

— Нет, ты не понял. Не попроси. Скажи.

Тима будто пропустили через раскалённые жернова.

Не это ли то, что Адам никогда и никому не был способен отдать?

Обыкновенный контроль над ситуацией?

И не это ли то, что забрать он попросил — Тима?

Тот закрыл глаза. На ресницах вскипела горячая влага. Огонь очищающий, высекающий искры жар, не оставляющий и шанса отказаться. Слишком лестно, слишком жадно. Воплощённая школьная мечта, воскрешённое самолюбие, _пе-ре-рож-де-ни-е_.

— Сделай это.

Адам быстро усмехнулся — мелькнула и исчезла тонкая улыбка. Ладонь на животе не сдвинулась с места. Раз продавив, Адам не собирался отступать, и в том была главная ирония — даже отдавая власть Тиму, Адам пытался править снизу.

И Тиму отчаянно хотелось это изменить.

— Говори, что мне делать.

— Я не хочу.

— Ложь.

Да, ложь. Тим хотел кошмарно. Адам пристально заглядывал ему в глаза, едва не поднимаясь на цыпочках. Он всем своим видом напоминал акулу, почуявшую кровь.

— Я… — начал было Тим, но ему не оставили и шанса.

— Говори.

Тим сглотнул. Что он терял? В худшем случае — работу. Она была нужна ему, но сейчас — смог бы он оставаться здесь, не сделав выбор? Не испросив хоть чего-то, что на самом деле перекрыло бы школу?

Смог бы он отказаться от предложенного, ни разу не пожалев?

— Отсоси мне.

Судя по огню в глазах Адама, он прекрасно знал, что по-прежнему не прощён, и очень хотел заслужить прощение. И на многое готов был ради этого пойти. «Унизь меня, как я тебя унизил», «Пугай меня, как я тебя пугал». «Отомсти мне. Чтобы суметь меня простить».

Тим вздрогнул, когда Адам одним слитным движением опустился на колени.

А потом дёрнул ремень — уверенно и быстро.

— Камеры, — придушенно начал Тим.

— Выключены, — оборвал его Адам и тут же прижал уши к голове, косо глядя снизу вверх. Тем не менее, он не остановился. Лишь всей позой выразил мысль, и похоже, что она была ему привычнее собственной кожи: «Я всё делаю правильно только тогда, когда всё делаю, как было сказано».

А вести светские беседы ему не велели.

Тим не знал, что говорить, и не был уверен, что вообще оставался в силах, так что просто накрыл его затылок ладонью, прочёсывая длинный мех между ушей.

Адам мягко улыбнулся и расстегнул молнию, осторожно потянул бельё и брюки вниз, высвобождая полувставший член.

Страх по-прежнему оставался хреновым афродизиаком.

Адама это, кажется, не тревожило.

Он обхватил пальцами основание и плавно повёл к головке, потом поймал её губами, пряча клыки, насколько вообще получалось. Получалось, к слову, так себе, но Тиму это скорее нравилось, чем нет.

Он с трудом видел, что Адам делает, потому что смотреть на него было стыдно и страшно, и слишком хорошо. Слишком темно.

Тим вздрогнул, стоило Адаму скользнуть ладонью ниже. Как мог осторожно он коснулся чувствительной точки за яйцами, не прекращая посасывать головку. И попытался взять глубже.

Лишь на половине дела Тим понял, что Адам, кажется, собирается пропустить в горло.

Он предсказуемо закашлялся, но даже переводя дух продолжал расслабленно дрочить Тиму.

Но тому уже было слишком мало.

Он стиснул пальцы на затылке Адама и потянул его ниже. Адам едва успел хотя бы облизнуться, но с готовностью открыл рот, а потом подавился снова, и это нравилось Тиму само по себе. Думать о причинах не хотелось, и Тим не думал — просто потянул его, толкаясь поглубже, и снова, снова, пока Адам не задышал по-настоящему трудно и сипло.

Тогда Тим наконец отпустил его, опираясь ладонями о стол и предоставляя Адаму самому задать темп.

Какого же было его удивление, когда это оказался темп самого Тима.

Ему даже вмешиваться было не нужно.

Вот как.

Тим не сумел отличить — сжалась ли глотка Адама особенно узко, или же член набух в предоргазменном тургоре — но когда стало слишком тесно, жарко и влажно, он зажмурился, спуская прямо Адаму в рот.

Тот был совсем не против, или же Тиму так казалось, но всё же.

Адам жадно проглотил — раз, второй, опять закашлялся. Собрал языком остатки семени и снова сглотнул.

Тим едва дышал, всё пытаясь посмотреть на Адама (получалось так себе), и не знал, что делать, и немного, пожалуй, ненавидел себя за то, _как сильно_ ему понравилось.

А ещё за то, что когда Адам поднялся, улыбнувшись и вытерев губы тыльной стороной ладони, и немедля отправился к двери — Тим не остановил его.

***

Тим ненавидел понедельники.

Никто не любил их, но у Тима к ним были особые счёты.

Все выходные он промаялся, пытаясь понять, что он должен делать.

Адам не звонил и не писал ему (действительно, зачем), сам Тим и прежде не выходил на связь, если не было рабочей нужды.

Они встретились утром в офисе и разошлись по своим местам. Тим то и дело заходил в кабинет, но разговоры их держались исключительно в рамках рабочих задач. Ничто не предвещало перемен, и Тим даже успел решить, что, может быть, всё останется, как прежде.

Не то чтобы его самого это устраивало.

Тим был рассеян до ужаса в последние дни, забывал о еде, воде и сне. Впрочем, воспалённые и красные глаза Адама намекали: страдал не только Тим.

Он пытался собраться с духом и поговорить с Адамом, но… просто не успел.

После обеда, когда Тим шерстил новостные сводки в поисках косвенных упоминаний фирмы, неожиданно взвыла пожарная сигнализация. Вентиляция загудела с такой силой, что можно было бы даже забыть, что они в офисном здании, а не в эпицентре бури, и почему-то только после этого, будто зная, что вынюхивать, Тим ощутил запах дыма.

Огня он не видел, но дыма было более, чем достаточно.

А потом тонкая, но крепкая рука мёртвой хваткой сжала его плечо и потянула за собой.

— План эвакуации, мистер Коллин, стоило прогнать вас по нему лучше.

Лестница казалась бесконечной. Возможно — потому что Адам тащил его вниз, не сбавляя скорости, быстрый и юркий. Тим едва поспевал за ним, но всё-таки даже не споткнулся. Мимо них спускались коллеги с других этажей.

Лишь на улице Адам наконец повернулся к Тиму. Тот усмотрел — или ему только показалось — языки пламени, облизывающие фасад, пытаясь перевести дух после беготни по лестницам и дыма. Позже он решит, что приступ спровоцировали даже не бег и дым, а осознание опасности, беззащитности — как в школе. Но в этот самый момент достаточно стало того, что его прошибло холодным потом от одного только вида огня.

Тиму казалось, что его лёгкие заливает таким же огнём изнутри. Мелькнула и пропала быстрая мысль о том, что дурной идеей было идти сюда в тот далёкий день. Что дурной идеей было соглашаться на работу с Адамом. А потом — согласиться на ужин.

И ещё Тим вспомнил слишком поздно, пожалуй, что пиджак с ингалятором остался наверху. На деле он даже запаниковать толком не успел — стоило ему в первый раз судорожно вдохнуть, так и не ощутив воздуха, как он увидел перед собой узкую когтистую ладонь.

На ней лежал ингалятор.

Не ингалятор Тима, но сейчас он не мог думать о том, подойдёт ли этот — ему нужно было дышать, и критическое мышление, как всегда в такие моменты, отказало ему. Или же он просто доверял Адаму слишком сильно.

Тим беззастенчиво сгрёб ингалятор с его ладони, поймал носик губами и нажал на кнопку. Сделал пару глубоких вдохов, стремительно успокаиваясь. Не говоря ни слова, он вопросительно покосился на Адама. Он хотел ответов.

— Я всегда ношу его с собой. Для тебя. На всякий случай.

Тим закатил глаза, не разжимая губ на ингаляторе. Жест защиты и только — довериться целиком, не продолжая расспросов.

Он понимал, в конце концов, что это значит. Одна мелочь, о которой Адам и помнить был не обязан, но помнил всё равно. Это говорило больше любых слов.

У Тима сжалось сердце.

Он смотрел на Адама и думал о том, что достаточно носил с собой подростковую травму. Что достаточно его травму носил с собой сам Адам.

И ещё — что от иллюзии шаткого перемирия пора было отказаться.

Пришло время всё же попытаться его простить.


End file.
